1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timing device that performs timing action in synchronization with a clock signal to generate timed data. The present invention further relates to an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and other apparatus using the timing device.
2. Related Art
A timing device used in a stopwatch or any other timepiece has the function of performing timing action on a 1/100-second basis. For example, repeating a 41-count cycle by 96 times and a 40-count cycle by 4 times in synchronization with a clock signal of 4096 Hz amounts to 100 count cycles in total, during which 1 second elapses, as described in the data sheet of Low-Voltage SPI/3-Wire RTCs with Trickle Charger (MAXIM INTEGRATED, on page 15). Therefore, each of the 41-count periods or the 40-count periods contains an error to some extent but accurately corresponds to the period of 1/100 seconds in the long run.
Direct application of the timing method described above to timing action on a 1/1000-second basis, however, requires a clock signal having a frequency higher than 4096 Hz or requires a complicated circuit configuration due to a complicated counting condition and further increases consumed current.